


я хотел навредить тебе, но не смогу стерпеть победы

by Sora_amat_lugal



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_amat_lugal/pseuds/Sora_amat_lugal
Summary: "...как будто это серьёзная угроза, и как же далеко он уже скатился по наклонной, и разве это не в его стиле, он ведь просто обожает падать..."





	я хотел навредить тебе, но не смогу стерпеть победы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i wanted to hurt you but the victory is that i could not stomach it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/359324) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



> От автора: "Изначально написано на Тамблер [9/7/11]; название - строчка из "Снег и Грязный Дождь" Ричарда Сикена (Richard Siken's "Snow And Dirty Rain"), послужившая идеей."
> 
>  
> 
> Перевод потрясающей работы gyzym, глубоко меня зацепившей.  
> Вопрос о разрешении на перевод отправлен автору, в случае отказа перевод будет удалён.  
> За вычитку, моральную поддержку и вообще открытие для меня этого чудесного мира огромное спасибо Kichi.
> 
> \---
> 
> A translation of a facinating work of gyzym, which caught me right in the heart.  
> Request for author's permission for translation has been sent, in case of negative answer this translation will be removed.  
> Deep thanks for beta-reading, moral support and for opening me this wonderful world to Kichi.

В 1755 они три недели кружат вокруг одного маяка. Каждую ночь Кроули взмахом руки тушит факел, и каждую ночь Азирафэль возвращает его к жизни, раз за разом, создавая тени. Кроули не улыбается, потому что это бы ему не пошло. Азирафэль не хмурится, потому что не ему судить.

На исходе этих трёх недель двое мужчин, чья работа - поддерживать огонь, избивают друг друга до потери сознания. Первый уверен, что они прокляты; второй видит мигающий свет как послание свыше.

\- Хах, - произносит Кроули.

\- Эм, - произносит Азирафэль.

\- Ну, полагаю... - начинает Кроули.

\- Пожалуй, - соглашается Азирафэль.

Оба мужчины у их ног начинают приходить в себя.

\- Непостижимо, - говорит Азирафэль, а Кроули говорит:  
\- Ужин?

\----

Раньше, чем появляются календари, Азирафэль взращивает леса, а Кроули уничтожает их под корень. Кроули выкапывает ямы, а Азирафэль их заполняет. Азирафэль крепче сжимает кулаки, и крылья его мерцают в пустынном жаре, а Кроули принимает солнечные ванны и нисколько не жалеет людей, мелких и слабых, и таких полных жизни.

Вся эта история с Вирсавией становится для них настоящим сюрпризом. А кошмар с Вавилонским столпотворением - совершенно, _ни капли_  нет.

\---

В 1020, когда Азирафэль произносит:  
\- Это нелепо.

Кроули усмехается в ответ, сверкая жёлтыми глазами, и говорит:  
\- Что ж, ангел, что, по-твоему, нам стоит с этим сделать?

(По взаимному согласию, они оба берут на себя ответственность за последовавшие Крестовые Походы. По взаимному согласию, они никогда не обсуждают, что оба получили за это благодарность; такие вещи просто _смущающи_ , право слово.)

\---

В 1401 Азирафэль волшебным образом лишает жизни мелкого государственного чиновника, его глаза холодны, руки тверды. Он это заслужил, но в то же время и _нет_ , и в этом вся проблема с человечеством - Кроули уверен, что когда-то эта линия была чёткой.

\- А, - произносит Азирафэль. - Вижу, ты проснулся.

Кроули никогда не забывал, что его ангел - это не только тело, что он носит, но в этот момент он ясно видит разверзшуюся перед ним спиральную лестницу, по которой он сам случайно скатился, метафоричную до реальности. Она дрожит неразличимо в воздухе, то появляясь, то исчезая, и здесь не может быть победы. Кроули внезапно даже не уверен, что _победа_  была действительно ему нужна.

\- Тебе не стоило, - говорит он, сам того не желая.

Азирафэль смаргивает, вздыхает. Руки его опускаются.  
\- О, дорогой мой. Я знаю.

\---

В 1914 Кроули сидит на краю айсберга и смотрит, и как же странно, что человеческая природа так напоминает болезнь.

(Несколько часов спустя крылья Азирафэля укрывают его со спины, и Кроули говорит _"Я этого не делал",_  хотя он, хоть убей, понятия не имеет, почему...

Азирафэль открывает рот, но Кроули шипит:  
\- Если ты скажешь то слово, которое у тебя сейчас на уме, ангел, клянусь, я тебя утоплю.

...как будто это серьёзная угроза, и как же далеко он уже скатился по наклонной, и разве это не в его стиле, он ведь просто обожает падать...

Руки Азирафэль такие тёплые, а запястья у Кроули просто ледяные, и он даже удивляется, какое это вообще имеет значение, почему его это _заботит_ , как долго _это_ вообще продолжается...)

\---

Это 2011, и Азирафэль подпевает хору в “Under Pressure” пока они выезжают из города.

\- Ну вот и всё, - говорит Кроули. - Всё кончено, конец света, прямо тут. Жаль, что мы его отложили только чтобы он вновь случился.

Азирафэль смотрит на него поверх коробки передач, его улыбка ласковая и усталая, волосы спутаны ветром. Кроули уже давно перешёл черту. Они встречаются в медленном поцелуе, человечнее, чем когда-либо, проезжая один круг за другим вокруг всё того же чёртового маяка.

Машина продолжает ехать, уважая их уединение.


End file.
